I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: She hadn't meant for it to happen...there was so much blood and she didn't want to think about it...But she had to...'Oh John, please wake up...'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm a little depressed about the fact that I have absolutely no chance of ever seeing John Morrison again – or at least until I can 'borrow' my neighbor's wireless internet again – and this is what happened as a result. A near death experience and a broken heart for John Morrison!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I could really use a wish right now…_

Aislynn looked up when she heard someone's name being said over the intercom. Someone needed a doctor in room 340. There was a code blue.

A child cried as they cradled their twisted arm, bent at a wrong angle with something white shining through the skin. A woman sniffled as she listened to a nurse talk about her husband's condition. A man sat silent, blood covering his clothes as he thought about what had happened that night to his wife.

This had nothing to do with anyone she knew of, but she kept straining to hear something – anything – that would tell her what was going on. Was he all right? Was he going to be all right? Was there anything she could do? Was…?

She didn't want to think about what was going on. It was all her fault. She knew that it was, even though she had people tell her that it wasn't. So many people had told her that it wasn't her fault…that he should have looked where he was going, but if she hadn't run, she knew he wouldn't be where he was now.

He wouldn't be lying on a bed somewhere behind the doors that she was forbidden to cross through. He wouldn't be hooked up to so many machines. He wouldn't be bleeding inside and out. He wouldn't be fighting to stay alive.

_Oh John…why did I do it? Why did I run away from you when I heard you calling for me? _Aislynn thought, her fingers knotting themselves in the hem of her shirt. His favorite shirt. _Why did I turn my back on you and keep running until that horrible sound came? I…John, please forgive me…_

She heard someone sit down next to her, but didn't raise her eyes to them. She didn't need to. She already knew who it was and she knew that he would always be there, even when no one called. He'd simply know and be there.

_Oh John…please live for me… _Aislynn begged, sending her thoughts to the heavens. _Please forgive me for being stupid…_

"How did it happen?" asked the rough voice of her father, his slight accent welcome but distant to her ears.

"I…" She closed her eyes, not ready to relive the incident, but knew that her father needed to know. He needed to know the rest of the details that no one knew but her. Her and John. "Dad please don't make me…"

"Take your time…"

Aislynn frowned and opened her eyes when she heard footsteps. It was just a doctor, walking over to talk to the blood covered man. He hadn't come for her. Not yet.

"Why…why did I do it?" Aislynn asked of thin air as she put her face in her hands.

_Aislynn hummed to herself as she waited in the elevator, watching the numbers go up with the movement of the metal box. A smile was on her face as she thought about what was going to be waiting for her when she got back to her room. She had the movie they'd been dying to see tucked under her arm and a bag full of John's favorite snack foods draped over her arm. Tonight was going to be perfect._

_The elevator dinged as it came to its destination. Aislynn hopped out and headed down the hall, saying hi to the wrestlers that were heading out for the night. She stopped only for a moment to fish out her keycard and then finished crossing the distance to her room._

_She noticed that the closer she got, the more she felt like something was wrong. With a shaky hand and a dismissive thought, Aislynn slid the card through the slot and opened the door. Her grip on the movie and the bag of snack food went slack and the objects fell to the floor as she stared at the bed._

_John looked startled and Maryse looked horrified. Candles lay around the room and soft music was playing. It was a romantic scene and Aislynn had just ruined it. _

_Aislynn's knees felt weak, but she refused to fall, holding onto the door handle for support. "John…?" she asked, looking for a reason for this._

"_Aislynn, I can explain," John said, pushing Maryse off of him. _

_Aislynn took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears. "Explain...this? No…no…"_

_She turned and she ran down the hall, skipping the elevator, knowing that it would fail her now. She finally found the reason she'd been given such long legs with each long stride she took, taking her farther and farther away from the man that had used her. The man that had lied to her for so long. She couldn't stand it. She needed to get away._

_The cool October night air hit her full on as she burst through the front doors of the hotel. She took one look over her shoulder and saw that John was crashing through the front lobby in pursuit of her. Tears were falling as her heart crumbled, breaking into thousands of little pieces. Aislynn didn't look as she ran across the road, not caring if she almost caused a crash, not caring if she almost got run over. It didn't matter anymore._

"_Aislynn!" she could hear John calling her name somewhere behind her. "Aislynn, please don't run away from me!"_

_Aislynn ran for a moment longer until she couldn't run any longer. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes against the tears, waiting to hear him come to a stop behind her. She waited for his arms to encircle her and never let her go. For his breath to tickle her neck as he whispered her name and explained away all the pain that he'd caused her. She waited…but he never came._

_Aislynn's eyes snapped open as she heard the sounds of tires squealing as someone slammed on the brakes. She heard the impact. That horrible sound of something soft getting hit by something metallic and then hitting the ground with a sickening splat. She heard people screaming for help, but she didn't turn around._

_She didn't want to look back. There was nothing she could do. Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. Maybe John had made it safely to the other side and…_

_She couldn't lie to herself. Slowly, Aislynn climbed to her feet and walked back over to the road. Her eyes searched beyond the passing cars in two lanes, to the lanes on the other side. Traffic over there had come to a complete stand still. _

_People were milling about, calling for help. Calling the police. Calling out to God. _

_In the darkness, it was so bright. She could see the blood illuminated by the cruel spot light cast by so many cars. The bright red blood, running in rivers from a limp body next to a car that had only a small dent on its hood. So much damage and all to show for it was a little dent. It was sort of funny how things like that happened. Aislynn would have laughed had she not known better._

"_John?" she whispered, staring at the crumpled form on the ground through the passing cars. "John? Baby?"_

_She threw caution to the wind once more and ran through traffic, rushing to his side. Oh, there was so much blood. He was so pale in the darkness cast by those two headlights. Aislynn cupped his face with her hands, they were shaking so bad. She called out his name, but he didn't answer. He didn't move. He didn't do anything…_

"_John, please wake up," Aislynn whispered, stroking his face lovingly. "Please baby, wake up. Please wake up for me, John. Please…"_

Aislynn opened her eyes, knowing that the tears were falling once more. She knew her father could see her tears, something he hadn't seen in years. His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her to him so that she could cry into his chest like she had when she was a little girl. He stroked her hair like he had back then, letting her cry without criticism or shying away.

"It's not your fault," he said, speaking quietly. "What John did…was not your fault. He knew better than to run out in front of traffic in the middle of the night. _You _knew better, but you were lucky. John made his decision and he wasn't as lucky. Only one person could tempt Fate tonight in your relationship and you took the pass…A fact that I am happy to say…but also saddened, knowing the condition the boy is in right now."

Aislynn's breath hitched and she blinked back her tears, trying to hold them back. "I shouldn't have…I should have let him...explain…but he and Maryse…they were…in our bed…"

"John and Maryse?" Mark's hand paused on Aislynn's head. "Aislynn…were there other people in the room?"

Aislynn struggled to see past the images of John's broken body. She tried to remember the room before she had noticed John's body entangled with Maryse's. There had been another person in the room. Two people if she remembered. One had a camera and one had been holding a funny looking microphone. She had dismissed them upon first glance since they had been in the shadows of the room, not in the spot light on the bed.

"Yes…"

"Oh Aislynn…" His voice sounded heavy with disappointment. Disappointment that she had placed there in an instant. "Aislynn, John was doing a promo with Maryse to move their storyline onward…Did you not know about it?"  
Aislynn shook her head and pulled herself out of her father's arms, unable to stand the sound of his disappointment in her. "No…"

"John didn't tell you of the plans?"

"No..." There was too much to process. "Tonight was supposed to be movie night…"

Her father opened his mouth to say something, but the child with the twisted arm seemed to recognize him and asked for his autograph despite the pain he was in. Mark politely signed the autograph while Aislynn watched, but the boy didn't ask for hers, seeing that she was in emotional distress.

"Ms. Calaway?" someone asked in a polite voice.

Aislynn's eyes rose to meet the doctor's kind eyes. He was dressed as if he had just been in surgery, but there was no blood on him. Not a hair out of place. Not a wrinkle. He looked too young and orderly to be a doctor.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ms. Calaway, you came in with Mr. Hennigan, didn't you?" the doctor asked.

It was a pointless question in her opinion, but Aislynn answered it anyway. She'd done so for the police who had come and gone a couple of hours ago.

"Doctor, can I…Is he…?" She couldn't put a question together. They were all rushing through her head, but not quite making it to her mouth in the right order.

"John is still in surgery for the moment," the doctor said, seeming to know what Aislynn was trying to say. "He'll be out in a few minutes…but he won't be awake when you see him. We're not exactly sure when he will wake up because he hit his head pretty hard and we did put him under so we could perform a little surgery…but we managed to control the internal bleeding and…" The rest was technical stuff that went way over Aislynn's head as she listened to it.

"Will he scar?" she asked, knowing how John had pride in his good looks.

"I don't believe he will and if he does, I doubt that it will ruin his wrestling career," the doctor said with a small smile. "Scars heal over time. I'm sure he'll be thankful that he's alive and worry less about the little flaws to his good looks."

_If I had just one wish right now…_

The doctor offered to take her to the room that John was being taken to and Aislynn quickly climbed to her feet, following him like an obedient puppy. He asked questions about wrestling and Aislynn replied to them even though her head was in the clouds, thinking about what she'd walk into find. She was glad that her father was there to answer most of the questions for her.

_Will he be okay? Will I be able to look at him? Oh God, what if he doesn't make it through the night? I'll never get to say goodbye to him…I'll…!_

"We're here," the doctor said gently, standing next to the doorway.

Aislynn entered the room and tears welled up in her eyes. John laid there on one of those horrible hospital beds. His face was untouched except for a small cut above his eye. They had put him in one of those tacky hospital gowns and had pulled the blanket up to his throat so she couldn't see the damage done to his perfect body. The damage she didn't want to see.

"Oh John," she whispered, walking over to stand by the side of the bed. "How…how could I have let this happen to you?"

With a shaky, hesitant hand, she took one of John's hands in her own, glad to find it warm. He looked so pale when compared to the tacky hospital garb and she could almost hear him complaining about the awful lighting in the room. The awful, bright white light of a hospital. A small smile appeared and vanished on her face in a flash.

"John…" she whispered, pressing her lips against the back of his hand. "John, baby, I'll be here for as long as it takes…You take your time and I'll be waiting…"

The machines made a sad little sound, beeping in time with John's slow heart beat. Aislynn sank down on the chair beside the bed, holding John's hand like it was the only real thing in the world. She could hear the doctor and her father speaking, but it was distant, inaudible noise to her ears. All that matter was the sleeping man in front of her.

_God, I could really use a wish right now…_

"John…please wake up…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Confused yet? Sad yet? Bothered? Well, if you're seriously confused, you haven't read 'You Belong With Me' yet, so you have no idea who Aislynn is. So my suggestion is to read that, review that, and then come back and read this again and review this. **

**And if you're still confused after all of that, message me. Tell me what you really think about this story because I'm starting to crave reviews more than chocolate and that, my friends, is not natural. So help me out by reviewing! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So people seemed to like 'I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now' more than 'You Belong with Me' because there are reviews for this story and none for YBWM. (sighs) Anyway, I decided to write another part to 'I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now' from John's point of view. So enjoy.**

_John watched in horror as Aislynn ran through traffic, never once looking to make sure it was safe to go. He lost sight of her when she made it through the third row of traffic and felt his heart start racing._

"_Aislynn!" he called but there was no answer._

_He knew it was stupid and overly dangerous, but he had to know what had happened to his girlfriend. He had to know if she had made it through or if she had hurt herself. He just had to know._

_Throwing caution to the wind, John ran into traffic. Seconds later, he felt pain and the darkness of night suddenly enveloped him._

John groaned, the sound catching in his throat, as he became aware of his physical body. It felt like he'd been Speared by Big Show repeatedly. It was ached and felt too sore to move. His body was cold in the thin clothes he'd been given. His head hurt and something sticky and coarse was pressed on his forehead above his right eye.

But he was alive.

He could hear a beeping of a machine, keeping in time with his heart beat. There was a sweet scent of flowers mixed with the sterile scent of a hospital. The smell was rather pleasant and comforting, reminding him of the passion flower perfume Aislynn always wore.

_Aislynn…_

He still didn't know what had happened to her. He could guess what had happened to him – remembering the impact of a speeding hunk of metal crashing into his soft body made him wince – and he knew that it was bad. But Aislynn…?

He couldn't force away the thoughts that flashed before his eyes, bringing cruel images with them.

Was she lying in her own hospital bed? Was she wandering around town in the cold, still thinking that he had betrayed her? Or…was she in the hospital morgue?

John clenched his teeth and turned his face away from the bright light of the hospital room over the bed. He didn't want to think that way. He couldn't imagine his life without Aislynn even though they'd only been dating for six months. He didn't want to be without her.

_I could really use a wish right now God_, John thought. _Please let Aislynn be safe. Let her be…here with me. Please Aislynn, be here with me, safe and sound. Please..._

He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself face to face with a DX bear. His eyes scanned over the balloons and flowers as he took in the room. A pile of 'Get Well' cards sat on a little table in the corner with a computer. A doll covered in Mark's 'Undertaker' coat sat on a chair against the wall.

It took John a moment to realize that the doll was not really a doll. It was his girlfriend, curled up in the chair with Undertaker's coat draped over her. She was so beautiful, even though she looked like she had neglected herself for awhile.

The skin he could see was paler than he remembered like the hospital had stolen away her sun-kissed glow. He could see dark circles under her eyes, they were light but they were there. She appeared to be wearing one of his shirts which warmed his heart and gave him hope that she wasn't too mad at him.

_Aislynn…_

He tried to sit up on the hospital bed, but it hurt. His muscles ached in protest of the movement and a groan escaped his lips before he could suppress it. Aislynn stirred at the noise, her eyes fluttering open.

She looked confused for a moment like she didn't know where she was or why her father's coat was on her. Then – as he watched – reality hit her and her eyes met his. It surprised him to see how old she seemed to be and how haunted her eyes looked as she looked at him.

There was no joy in her eyes as he offered a little wave in her direction. Maybe it was too early for joy. Or maybe she was convinced that she was still dreaming. John wasn't too sure of anything as he watched Aislynn stand up and drop the coat on the chair.

"John?" Aislynn gently took his hand, holding it as if he were fragile. "How do you feel?"

John squeezed her hand. "Sore, but I feel better knowing that you're all right and that you're here with me."

Aislynn's eyes grew wet. "John, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" John cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"John…I shouldn't have run away from you when you were calling my name. I shouldn't have run outside or across traffic like I did. If I hadn't…you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be in pain. All of this is my fault. It's my fault that you're like this," Aislynn cried, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm so sorry John…"

John reached up, brushing away her tears with his thumb. She closed her eyes when he caressed her face, leaning her face into his hand. Oh, it hurt him to see her this way.

"Aislynn, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have run out in front of traffic like I did. I should have gone to find someone and asked for their help in finding you. It's my fault that I'm all banged up. Not yours, baby."

Aislynn frowned and pulled her face away from his hand. "John…tell me my father was telling me the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About you and Maryse. Tell me that it was all part of a promo and…I'll believe you," Aislynn whispered, practically begging him. "I just can't get the image of you two in our bed…doing things…out of my head."

"We had our clothes on."

"That doesn't make it any better. You were doing things in _our _bed with her. Kissing her…groping her…John, please just tell me that it was part of a promo. Please…"

John sat up completely, despite the pain and pulled her onto the bed. He held her in his arms and looked her dead in the eye.

"Aislynn, you know me. You know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. How can you think that I'd betray you by sleeping with Maryse?"

Aislynn shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't know…I just know what I saw disturbed me and -"

"Aislynn, what's our profession?"

"Wrestling."

"And?"

"Acting."

"Right. And as actors, we have to do things that make us uncomfortable. I've seen you get up close and personal with some of the other Superstars during the show, but that doesn't bother me because I know that you would cheat on me with any of them." He touched her face gently. "That's what I thought you'd know about me. I thought you'd understand that it was all part of my job. It was part of Maryse's."

Aislynn sighed and looked away. "But why did it have to happen in our bed?"

"Maryse had a roommate who was sick and the hotel had no more rooms available, so Shane volunteered our room," John explained with a small roll of his eyes at the mention of Shane. "The plan was that we'd take one take of a serious make out session and then use that for the promo next week of Maryse's separation from Adam. You were supposed to be gone long enough for that to take place, but it took longer to set up than we thought."

"And why wasn't I told about it before it happened?" Aislynn demanded, looking at him once more. "It would have kept all of this from happening."

"Honestly, the room thing was a spur of the moment thing and…I really didn't think that you'd let me go through with it," John admitted. "The whole time I was making out with Maryse, I felt guilty. I knew she wasn't supposed to be the one that I was making out with. It's always supposed to be you and only you. Isn't that how you feel?"

"When I'm seducing the other Superstars to get them to tell me what I need to know? Of course that's how I feel. If I could do my job without touching another man in a semi-romantic way, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but…" She sighed and offered him a small smile. "That's not what the bosses let us do anymore…" She took his hand again and slid her fingers between the spaces in his. "I love you…and I – I understand that I made a mistake, that nearly cost me everything."

"The same goes for me," John replied, squeezing her hand. "I nearly lost you twice and I'm not going to let a third time happen…Not if I have anything to say about it."

The doctor came in then with a nurse and stopped him from doing what he wanted to do. He made faces over the doctor's shoulder that made Aislynn crack a smile and almost laugh. It made him happy that he could bring a smile to her face again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

John had his arm around Aislynn's waist as they made it back to their hotel room. The movie lay on the bed with the snack food with a little note propped against it from Maryse. Aislynn cleared the things off the bed and told him to lie on while she fetched a glass of water for him to take some pain medication with.

Instead of listening to her, John wandered over to his bag and pulled out something that he hadn't wanted Aislynn to see for weeks. He smirked as he looked down at it and he made his way over to the bathroom door. Aislynn looked at his reflection as she filled a glass of water.

"You should be lying down," she told him.

"I've got something to ask you first," John said, gently lifting the glass out of her hand and setting it down.

Aislynn sighed and turned the water off, facing him. "Do you want me to run you a hot bath or something?"

John lifted up the thing in his hand and saw her eyes widen in surprise. "I think you know where this is heading."

"Are you – are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You are the one I've been wishing would come into my life."

Aislynn smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him tenderly. "Ditto."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Happy, happy ending for the two of them. I'm thinking that you can probably guess what happened there at the end, but if you have questions, ask your fellow reviewers or even better! Ask me! You know how there's someone going 'desperately seeking Susan'? Well…I'm desperately seeking reviewers! I have about seven wrestling stories on here that you can read and review anytime so please, go ahead and take a look. **

**Reviewers are welcome as well as flamers. But please, don't read and then leave without commenting. That's like coming to your friend's house for food and then leaving early when it's time to clean the dishes. So, please review! Thanks! ~ Scarlet **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I looked back at the reviews of this story and saw that some of you wanted me to continue it with a scene of Undertaker/Mark confronting John Morrison. I'm doing this one update for the story and then I'm putting it in my finished story box. This is not because I don't like the story, it's merely because I feel that I've gone as far as I possibly can with this story.**

**Anyway, here's the update. Pleasant reading… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John stood by some monitors, watching Aislynn take on AJ out in the arena. Apparently the scorn – what some would call "passionate hate" – that the other Divas felt for AJ was felt by Aislynn. It was Aislynn's job as laid out by her father, the Undertaker, to purify the sport of wrestling by destroying AJ in the ring and off. Behind stage, away from all the cameras, Aislynn still felt the same way about her and just knowing that made it clear to John to avoid situations with AJ.

"She's getting her pretty little booty kicked," R-Truth said, frowning at the screen. "Come on Aislynn, pick up the slack or AJ's gonna beat ya."

John smirked as he looked over at his best friend. "She's not getting her booty kicked. She's getting angry."

R-Truth smiled slightly as Aislynn did the Angel of Death's Kiss on AJ. "Did she like the ring?"

"Yep. Thanks for finding out that she didn't like gold or diamonds," John said, turning his attention back to the monitors. "And the size of her ring finger. I don't think she would have agreed to marry me if I would have given her a gold band with large diamonds on it…"

"No problem man." R-Truth looked around them, suddenly nervous. "Does her daddy know yet?"

John shook his head. "We haven't decided the best way to break the news to Mark and with Kari being pregnant with Aislynn's half-brother; we haven't seen much of Mark."

"Kari's pregnant again? Damn, I thought she was just getting fat." R-Truth said, crossing his arms though he still seemed nervous.

"I heard that R-Truth!" Kari's voice carried from somewhere farther backstage.

"Sorry Care Bear," R-Truth called back. "You know I love you!"

"Yeah, me too!"

John just smiled and shook his head. He tried to be friends with everyone in the WWE roster, but there were some that were hard to love like Michelle McCool and AJ. Others were so easy to love like Aislynn, her twin sister who was an on-off wrestler and a young lawyer, and of course Kari. And just as his thoughts circled back to Aislynn, R-Truth let out a whoop of happiness.

"Ooh! She did it!" R-Truth exclaimed, pointing at the monitor right in front of him, his short dreadlocks bouncing. "She did a little of that and a little of this, and AJ was like 'where do I go?' Well hon, you get a big ole' boot in your face. That's what ya get!"

John laughed and brought his hands together a couple of times as the crowd roared beyond the gorilla entrance. Within minutes, Aislynn was walking through the gorilla entrance with a little bounce in her step. John felt his heart start to race as he looked at his fiancée.

Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her gray eyes roamed around the backstage area, looking for something and seeing all things. She was tall like her father, just a couple inches shorter than John, with long powerful legs. Her eyes finally found his and a smile spread across her face as she walked towards him and R-Truth.

"How did I do?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Girl, you wiped that girl's ass all over that ring," R-Truth said, wrapping an arm around her in a one-armed hug. "You were on fire!" He laughed. "Ain't no way in the world is she going to want to hit on your man now….Such feistiness."

Aislynn giggled and returned the hug. "Thanks Ron." Her eyes then turned to John. "And how does my man think I did?"

"One word," John said, pulling her into his arms once R-Truth let her go. "Awesome."

Aislynn smiled and John smiled back at her, lowering his lips to hers. She tasted of sweet strawberry and John knew if he didn't pull away now, he'd never be able to pull away. She looked up at him through her lashes, brushing her thumb lightly over his lips.

"You're wearing my lipstick," she commented with a playful look in her eyes.

"Am I now?" John asked, letting his hands slide down her sides to her hips and pulling her closer to him. She nodded. "Well, don't I look pretty?"

Aislynn laughed again and trailed her hand down the front of my bare chest. "No…Girls are pretty, men like you are sexy." She smiled up at him. "But I don't think black lipstick suits you. You're not Gothic."

OOOO Aislynn's POV OOOO

Aislynn gently rubbed the lipstick off of her fiancé's lips, very aware of how close their bodies were touching. She glanced around them when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "Dad's coming," she said, looking back at John. "And I'm not getting any happy vibes from him. He wants to talk with you."

She knew it confused John when she could read her father's attitude without him actually being in the same room. It just came with being the Undertaker's daughter. Her twin could do it. Her half-siblings could do it. Even Kari – her dad's most recent wife – was developing what everyone else called 'a sixth sense'. Somehow it helped them stay on their father's good side and gave potential boyfriends advance warning of their daddy's mood.

"Uh-oh, son," R-Truth said, hooking his arm through Aislynn's as she backed away from John. "You're about to be in big trouble."

Aislynn waved goodbye to John and her ring glinted in the light, a single beacon of their promise to be together forever. She sent good thoughts to the cosmos in hope that her dad would take it easy on John. She knew he'd need it.

OOOO John's POV OOOO

John watched Aislynn walk away with Ron and suddenly felt very nervous. He'd never talked to Mark Calaway about Aislynn, never asked for permission to date her or to ask for his blessing with their engagement. John did ask Kari to talk to Mark about it, but he wasn't sure she had with that "mommy-brain" condition she had now. Aislynn had tried to reassure him that her dad wasn't going to kill him for skipping that part of the tradition surrounding marriage.

A few minutes after Aislynn and Ron disappeared farther backstage, John felt like someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, his hands grew sweaty, and his mouth went dry. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess Mark is here…_

John turned around and saw Mark was standing there, still dressed in his Undertaker gear. Mark towered over John in more ways than just height and John felt intimidated, but not as scared as he thought he'd be.

"Hello Mr. Calaway," John said, feeling like he was being scrutinized already.

"Kari told me you are engaged to my daughter," Mark said in his gravelly, Southern accented voice. "Aislynn…"

"About that," John began, "Sir, I know I didn't ask for your blessing and believe me I wanted to do it because I'm just as much of a traditionalist as you are. But with our busy work schedules and Kari being pregnant with your newest son…" He realized that he was making excuses and that wasn't how he wanted to start off this new relationship with Mark. "Sir, I should have talked to you first."

"You should have," Mark agreed, crossing his arms. "And my name is Mark, not 'sir'. You are almost as old as I am."

"Okay, Mark then…" John was slowly growing calmer under the scrutinizing gaze of Mark. "I just wanted you to know that I haven't pressured Aislynn to do anything she's uncomfortable with. And I haven't violated the tradition of not sleeping with the bride before the wedding. I love Aislynn very much and as my accident proves, I would die to protect her." He straightened his spine. "I promise to take care of her until my last breath…if you'll let me."

Mark stared at him for a long moment. John was afraid that Aislynn's father would not bless the union between him and Aislynn. If he didn't, Aislynn had told him that it wouldn't matter. She would still marry John. It would just be a letdown if they started their marriage off so rocky.

"You have my blessing," Mark said finally. "But know this, boy. If you ever hurt my daughter, I will rip your spleen out of your throat." His eyes darkened with subdued anger. "And worse…"

John swallowed nervously at the images that sprang to life at hearing those words. "T-thank you, Mark…"

The tall man nodded and started walking away. "Tell me first next time, Hennigan."

"Will do."

John waited until Mark had vanished backstage before sighing in relief. Excitement flooded through his body moments later and he bounced on the balls of his feet all the way to his locker room. Standing by the door was Aislynn and she immediately straightened as he approached.

"Well, what did Daddy say?" she asked as he took her into his arms.

John smiled down at her and held her close. "I'm going to marry you one day soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it wasn't that long, but none of the chapters were. I do continue to read reviews after a story is finished, so feel free to review after it's over. Say something nice/positive or something bad/negative, it's your decision, but know that I need reviews to help me gauge how well I'm doing on my story writing. So please review. Thanks for the support for this story, as well as your reviews. ~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I looked back at the reviews of this story and saw that some of you wanted me to continue it with a scene of Undertaker/Mark confronting John Morrison. I'm doing this one update for the story and then I'm putting it in my finished story box. This is not because I don't like the story, it's merely because I feel that I've gone as far as I possibly can with this story.**

**Anyway, here's the update. Pleasant reading… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John stood by some monitors, watching Aislynn take on AJ out in the arena. Apparently the scorn – what some would call "passionate hate" – that the other Divas felt for AJ was felt by Aislynn. It was Aislynn's job as laid out by her father, the Undertaker, to purify the sport of wrestling by destroying AJ in the ring and off. Behind stage, away from all the cameras, Aislynn still felt the same way about her and just knowing that made it clear to John to avoid situations with AJ.

"She's getting her pretty little booty kicked," R-Truth said, frowning at the screen. "Come on Aislynn, pick up the slack or AJ's gonna beat ya."

John smirked as he looked over at his best friend. "She's not getting her booty kicked. She's getting angry."

R-Truth smiled slightly as Aislynn did the Angel of Death's Kiss on AJ. "Did she like the ring?"

"Yep. Thanks for finding out that she didn't like gold or diamonds," John said, turning his attention back to the monitors. "And the size of her ring finger. I don't think she would have agreed to marry me if I would have given her a gold band with large diamonds on it…"

"No problem man." R-Truth looked around them, suddenly nervous. "Does her daddy know yet?"

John shook his head. "We haven't decided the best way to break the news to Mark and with Kari being pregnant with Aislynn's half-brother; we haven't seen much of Mark."

"Kari's pregnant again? Damn, I thought she was just getting fat." R-Truth said, crossing his arms though he still seemed nervous.

"I heard that R-Truth!" Kari's voice carried from somewhere farther backstage.

"Sorry Care Bear," R-Truth called back. "You know I love you!"

"Yeah, me too!"

John just smiled and shook his head. He tried to be friends with everyone in the WWE roster, but there were some that were hard to love like Michelle McCool and AJ. Others were so easy to love like Aislynn, her twin sister who was an on-off wrestler and a young lawyer, and of course Kari. And just as his thoughts circled back to Aislynn, R-Truth let out a whoop of happiness.

"Ooh! She did it!" R-Truth exclaimed, pointing at the monitor right in front of him, his short dreadlocks bouncing. "She did a little of that and a little of this, and AJ was like 'where do I go?' Well hon, you get a big ole' boot in your face. That's what ya get!"

John laughed and brought his hands together a couple of times as the crowd roared beyond the gorilla entrance. Within minutes, Aislynn was walking through the gorilla entrance with a little bounce in her step. John felt his heart start to race as he looked at his fiancée.

Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her gray eyes roamed around the backstage area, looking for something and seeing all things. She was tall like her father, just a couple inches shorter than John, with long powerful legs. Her eyes finally found his and a smile spread across her face as she walked towards him and R-Truth.

"How did I do?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Girl, you wiped that girl's ass all over that ring," R-Truth said, wrapping an arm around her in a one-armed hug. "You were on fire!" He laughed. "Ain't no way in the world is she going to want to hit on your man now….Such feistiness."

Aislynn giggled and returned the hug. "Thanks Ron." Her eyes then turned to John. "And how does my man think I did?"

"One word," John said, pulling her into his arms once R-Truth let her go. "Awesome."

Aislynn smiled and John smiled back at her, lowering his lips to hers. She tasted of sweet strawberry and John knew if he didn't pull away now, he'd never be able to pull away. She looked up at him through her lashes, brushing her thumb lightly over his lips.

"You're wearing my lipstick," she commented with a playful look in her eyes.

"Am I now?" John asked, letting his hands slide down her sides to her hips and pulling her closer to him. She nodded. "Well, don't I look pretty?"

Aislynn laughed again and trailed her hand down the front of my bare chest. "No…Girls are pretty, men like you are sexy." She smiled up at him. "But I don't think black lipstick suits you. You're not Gothic."

OOOO Aislynn's POV OOOO

Aislynn gently rubbed the lipstick off of her fiancé's lips, very aware of how close their bodies were touching. She glanced around them when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "Dad's coming," she said, looking back at John. "And I'm not getting any happy vibes from him. He wants to talk with you."

She knew it confused John when she could read her father's attitude without him actually being in the same room. It just came with being the Undertaker's daughter. Her twin could do it. Her half-siblings could do it. Even Kari – her dad's most recent wife – was developing what everyone else called 'a sixth sense'. Somehow it helped them stay on their father's good side and gave potential boyfriends advance warning of their daddy's mood.

"Uh-oh, son," R-Truth said, hooking his arm through Aislynn's as she backed away from John. "You're about to be in big trouble."

Aislynn waved goodbye to John and her ring glinted in the light, a single beacon of their promise to be together forever. She sent good thoughts to the cosmos in hope that her dad would take it easy on John. She knew he'd need it.

OOOO John's POV OOOO

John watched Aislynn walk away with Ron and suddenly felt very nervous. He'd never talked to Mark Calaway about Aislynn, never asked for permission to date her or to ask for his blessing with their engagement. John did ask Kari to talk to Mark about it, but he wasn't sure she had with that "mommy-brain" condition she had now. Aislynn had tried to reassure him that her dad wasn't going to kill him for skipping that part of the tradition surrounding marriage.

A few minutes after Aislynn and Ron disappeared farther backstage, John felt like someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, his hands grew sweaty, and his mouth went dry. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess Mark is here…_

John turned around and saw Mark was standing there, still dressed in his Undertaker gear. Mark towered over John in more ways than just height and John felt intimidated, but not as scared as he thought he'd be.

"Hello Mr. Calaway," John said, feeling like he was being scrutinized already.

"Kari told me you are engaged to my daughter," Mark said in his gravelly, Southern accented voice. "Aislynn…"

"About that," John began, "Sir, I know I didn't ask for your blessing and believe me I wanted to do it because I'm just as much of a traditionalist as you are. But with our busy work schedules and Kari being pregnant with your newest son…" He realized that he was making excuses and that wasn't how he wanted to start off this new relationship with Mark. "Sir, I should have talked to you first."

"You should have," Mark agreed, crossing his arms. "And my name is Mark, not 'sir'. You are almost as old as I am."

"Okay, Mark then…" John was slowly growing calmer under the scrutinizing gaze of Mark. "I just wanted you to know that I haven't pressured Aislynn to do anything she's uncomfortable with. And I haven't violated the tradition of not sleeping with the bride before the wedding. I love Aislynn very much and as my accident proves, I would die to protect her." He straightened his spine. "I promise to take care of her until my last breath…if you'll let me."

Mark stared at him for a long moment. John was afraid that Aislynn's father would not bless the union between him and Aislynn. If he didn't, Aislynn had told him that it wouldn't matter. She would still marry John. It would just be a letdown if they started their marriage off so rocky.

"You have my blessing," Mark said finally. "But know this, boy. If you ever hurt my daughter, I will rip your spleen out of your throat." His eyes darkened with subdued anger. "And worse…"

John swallowed nervously at the images that sprang to life at hearing those words. "T-thank you, Mark…"

The tall man nodded and started walking away. "Tell me first next time, Hennigan."

"Will do."

John waited until Mark had vanished backstage before sighing in relief. Excitement flooded through his body moments later and he bounced on the balls of his feet all the way to his locker room. Standing by the door was Aislynn and she immediately straightened as he approached.

"Well, what did Daddy say?" she asked as he took her into his arms.

John smiled down at her and held her close. "I'm going to marry you one day soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it wasn't that long, but none of the chapters were. I do continue to read reviews after a story is finished, so feel free to review after it's over. Say something nice/positive or something bad/negative, it's your decision, but know that I need reviews to help me gauge how well I'm doing on my story writing. So please review. Thanks for the support for this story, as well as your reviews. ~Scarlet**


End file.
